


In Friendship I Don't Trust

by ReloadTheWorld



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friend Fiction, Friendship, Friendzone, Gift Fic, Good Peter, MJ - Freeform, MJ is a bitch, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poetry Peter, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spideychele - Freeform, friends - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReloadTheWorld/pseuds/ReloadTheWorld
Summary: Michele Jones doesn't like friends because she can't hold onto them, so she surely doesn't NEED them! She's gotten on fine all by herself for the past 16 years, why not now? Why won't this curly headed twerp leave her alone-And why does she like it all of a sudden?





	In Friendship I Don't Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scooter3scooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/gifts).



> Hi guys! I had a spur of a moment and decided to write this for a friend of mine (you know who you are, Sunshine) So I hope you like it!
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT :)

 

 

 I was walking alone down the school hallway carrying almost a dozen library books and heading towards the exit... Until I heard the overly cheery voice of Peter Parker as he ran down the hall towards me in a rush, his face red from exercise and exasperation. 

 

"MJ, MJ, you missed the bus!"

 

He ran all the way down here to tell me that, seriously? Doesn't he know I can see? I have legs, I can walk home just fine. Way to rub it in, Parker.

 

"Yeah, so?" I walk past him smoothly, chewing gum back and forth with a loud Pop, ignoring his gaze and the way his heels bob up and down as he walks.

 

"Well it's pouring down rain and it's kinda dark. Happy isn't going to be here today because he's taking Mister Stark to a meeting but then again you don't like expensive cars anyway- Hey can I carry some of those?"

Without my further permission, the boy took a stack of the books gracefully and keep talking, one hand free from the heavy lifting.

 

"And I was going to pay for a bus ride home but then I saw that you never got on the school bus because of the holdup so I ran all the way back here so I could-"

 

"Cut to the chase, loser." He glances down and nods sheepishly, fidgeting with his hands slightly.

 

"You can take my change and get a ride if you want, I know you live farther away than I do, I don't mind."

 

_What? Don't look phased, don't look phased, don't look phased._

 

I chuckle dryly and roll my eyes, knowing it's probably just another trick he's trying to pull so we can be friends. Fake being nice to me. I pull my straps higher up over my shoulders and turn my head so he won't see any expression I'm containing.

 

"Very funny, Parker, but I'm not a charity case, so I don't need your pity. Besides, what are you going to do if I take your money?"

 

"Walk of course. You don't have a jacket. Please, MJ?" He whines.

"It's flu season!"

 

At that, I scoff. "And you care more about me getting sick then yourself?"

 

"Yes I do."

 

I was going to push him off and keep walking, but the earnest look in his eyes when he said that he cared more about me then himself made me hesitate.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because we're fri-"

 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I command, my voice rising ever so slightly. "I've been telling you for weeks, we aren't friends, we will never be friends, so you can stop trying to be mine. Kapeesh?"

 

I snatch my books from his hands in a hast and dart away at full speed, gracelessly tripping over my own feet in the process, knocking a hardcover to the ground. I bend to pick it up, but Peter's already got it, starting at me with concerned, light brown puppy eyes.

 

"Why? Do you not trust me?"

 

"No, I don't trust anybody." I respond. "And I'm not about to start with you, so leave me alone."

 

"I'm not going anywhere until you get a ride home." He states, standing up a tad taller then he was before.

 

_Trying to prove a point._

 

"No, I'm not taking your pity money."

 

"It's not pity money, but fine. If you're walking, I'm walking. Looks like we're going to have to get sick together."

 

And with that, he plops his jacket over my head and holds open the entrance door for us both, placing the oversized books neatly in his backpack and throwing the weight over his shoulders.

 

"You're impossible." I spit, the sounds of rain making me almost inaudible.

 

"I know, " Peter says, his shoes slapping noisily on the pavement. "but it's a choice."

* * *

 

 The rest of the walk was surprisingly silent, other then Peter's not so quiet murmurings to himself. After dealing with this for so long and trying not to _lose my mind,_ I snapped, whirling around and flicking him against all the strands of soaking wet hair.

 

"Can you stop doing that?"

 

"Sorry!" Peter yelps, his hands flying over his mouth. " I write poe- I mean I write stuff down in the journal in my bookbag but I can't write right now so I'm saying it out loud to remember it later. I apologize if I made you uncomf-"

 

"We're you just about to say you write poetry?"

 

He nods shyly, casting his eyes down to stare at the freshly bathed grass. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone, they'll make fun of me."

 

I find myself nodding in understanding. "I like poetry," I say "but it better not suck or I'll snitch to the whole school."

 

His face darkens in terror and it was so unexpected that I can't help but chuckle at the reaction.

 

"No, you can't do that!  Flash will-"

 

"Flash will what, yell at you because he can't read art? Nah, don't worry about him, he's low scum anyway."

 

"I... Thanks. Anyway um, your apartment complex is over there so I'm gonna- oh man! All your books will get wet if we take these out now!" He sighs, but then his face lights up.

"Know what, you can just keep my bookbag until tomorrow. You can bring it back, right? I reaaaaally need my chem book tomorrow, I have an exam and-"

 

"Yeah yeah, I'll bring it back, whatever." Also, I'm taking your jacket."

 

"Um, why?" He asks cluelessly.

 

"It's wet, no use to you now. Thanks, bye, Peter."

 

And with that, I run up the stairs to my apartment, wave and turn to the door." All I could see through the rain was his face brightening as I thanked him.

* * *

 

 

As soon as I got home I threw Peter's jacket in the dryer and heaved his overloaded bag up the wooden planks. 

 

I sat all the books down on my desk and was about to begin my research when I caught sight of a bright orange notebook hanging out of the zipper. Curious, I reached over and grabbed it, flipping through a few pages in mild interest.

 

_Poetry, I thought._ Oh, snap he left it here! Wait... He left it here!

A mischievous smile crosses my face.

 

It's time to snoop. 

 

I ease through the pages this time, being careful not to leave any trace of my presence. His handwriting is small and neat, with all the T's slightly leaning right. I flip all the way to the most recent page; not shocked at his writing skills, but not disgusted either. (No, it's actually pretty good, but I'll never admit that.)

 This one has today's date. It's a bit shorter then all the other ones, but it seemed promising. The reason it caught my eye? The title was my name.

 

_**I won't leave, I'm here to stay,** _

_**Forever and ever to be that way-** _

_**Even when your will is withered and you feel** _

_**Your strength is gone-** _

  
  
_**So don't hold your breath, cease to rest or**_

_**Hold open those tired eyes,** _

_**No, just lay in bed, think of the best** _

_**And let this friendship be your lullaby.**_  
  


 

 

For the first time in a long time, I break out in a true smile- and I don't even try to stop the tears from leaving my eyes.

 


End file.
